Mobile devices (e.g., a cell phone) are easily misplaced and/or lost. Even when a person other than the owner finds the misplaced and/or lost mobile device, it may still be difficult to find the owner. In the early days of cell phones, for example, the person who found the device could simply open up the cell phone, access the phone contacts, and call a contact, e.g., spouse, relative, or friend, of the owner to advise the owner that the person has found the mobile device.
However, with the advent of “smart” and other advanced mobile devices, most owners use passwords (e.g., passcode locks) to protect their data. This makes it more difficult for the person who finds the misplaced and/or lost cell phone or other mobile device to identify and/or find the owner. Thus, the person who finds the misplaced and/or lost cell phone or other mobile device must wait for the owner to first realize the cell phone or other mobile device has been misplaced and/or lost and then try to call back or send a message to the cell phone or other mobile device in order to retrieve the misplaced and/or lost cell phone.